1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dosing bulk material, in particular plastic granulate, for machines processing plastic granulate, in particular for injection molding machines, wherein different amounts of different plastic granulates are filled in batches according to freely adjustable formulas and each individual type of a plastic granulate, such as for example virgin material, masterbatch, additives and/or material to be ground, is successively released into a weighing container from a material hopper via a material valve, weighed in the weighing container and the formula amount subsequently blended into a mixer.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A sequence of the above-illustrated process steps is customary today in the pertinent industry.
Furthermore, a method and a gravimetric mixer for dispensing measured amounts of granular materials and colorants, in particular pigments in liquid form, is known from DE 696 27 717 T2.
Moreover, a gravimetric mixer and filling hopper with integrated dispensing valve for granular material is known from DE 05 075 472 T1.
Furthermore, from DE 697 32 659 T2 a gravimetric mixer is known which includes a frame, a removable material supply hopper with a valve, a weighing container with weight measurement, and a mixing chamber below the weighing container.
As already illustrated at the outset, different amounts of different plastic granulates are filled in batches according to freely adjustable formulas, and each individual type of a plastic granulate, such as for example virgin material, masterbatch, additives and/or material to be ground, is successively released into a weighing container from a material hopper via a material valve.
In most cases, a formula is used which contains the individual types of the plastic granulates, such as for example virgin material, material to be ground, masterbatch and/or additives. Virgin material and material to be ground are thereby disproportionate to masterbatch and additive in terms of weight. Thus, the proportions of virgin material and material to be ground can be approximately 70% and 30%, and masterbatch or additive 1%-2% with regard to the virgin material. A separate container is provided for each type of the plastic granulates.